Majora of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: scaryoke AU! Dipper finds himself at a crossroads in life...and of course what's a crossroad without a demonic mask that can crush your loved ones with the moons?(continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Majora of Gravity Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

 _Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl,_ _or steal a pie off a window sill...Said Grunkle Stan._

 _Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?...said Mable..._

Dipper growled as these memories floated around his head. His family just didn't get it! He didn't want to be normal! He liked who he was! If they weren't interested, fine! But did they have to treat the things that mattered to him like it was a joke? Like what made him happy wasn't important?!

Suddenly, he saw the agents outside. _Yes! Maybe I can still save the night!_ Thought Dipper as he ran up to meet them...and then he heard them...

"So you really gave your card to a little kid you just met?" Asked agent Tripp incredulously. Agent Powers snorted. "Of course not! That cards a fake! I just gave it to him to shut him up...man was he annoying!"

Dipper felt his heart brake as his last chance to be taken seriously, vanishes forever. He runs crying back to the Shack...Not seeing the shadows leave the two agents... "Wait...weren't we just in the car?" Asked a disoriented Tripp...

…...

Dipper cries in his room. "Why can't anyone take me seriously!?" Screams out Dipper frustrated!

" **Oh, is that all you want?...I think that can be arranged."** Dipper cried out in terror and scuttled beneath the bed as a creature with no face, a business suite, and multiple long, slender arms appeared in his room.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Dipper. **"** **Why, I'm just your unfriendly neighborhood Slenderman!"** He then pulls out a bizarre and archaic mask. **"** **Who just so happens to have a demonic mask. Which once put on, will send you to a nightmare realm**. **Where if you defeat all the enemies...you'll be granted all your wishes."** He states simply.

Dipper looks at him in disbelief. "Why would I EVER willingly put on a 'demonic mask' to go to a 'nightmare realm'?" Asked Dipper incredulously.

Slenderman(somehow) smirked. "Let me answer your question with a question: What will you do now?"

Dipper looked at him weird. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

" **Why, what will you do; now that your last hope for people to take you seriously has been dashed?"** He asked.

Dippers eyes widened...then he frowned... "I-I'll think of something!" He shouted out with uncertainty.

Slenderman simply kept smirking. **"** **Well...you better think of something soon. Summers halfway done, and your not any closer to figuring out the mysteries of this town."**

Dipper opens his mouth- " **And mysteries solved or not...after Summer you'll be dragged back to your dull, boring, friendless, normal life."**

Dipper's eyes widen as the crushing reality he'd been trying to ignore...hit him full force.

Slenderman nodded. " **Indeed...let's be honest boy...That dreadfully boring suburbia was never your home...no one outside your family liked or noticed you...your parents might as well have been invisible for all the impact they had on your life...and your sister? Oh, she tries to make you feel welcome...but let's be honest; she doesn't 'get' you...she won't do what makes you happy...she's too busy trying to make you happy 'her way'...making you 'normal' in other words."**

Slenderman shook his head as he snapped his finger. Causing a reveal of a picturesque Gravity Falls evening. " **THIS is your home...this is the only place you've ever felt like you've ever belonged...the only place you've found people who accept you for YOU...where being 'abnormal' is not only a skill; but can make you a hero!"**

Slenderman stealthily stole Dippers wish list from inside his journal while he chatted him up...and smirked at it's contents; 1: To live in Gravity Falls forever, 2: For people to finally treat me seriously, 3: For Wendy to love- NO, That's not fair to her...What I want...is a chance...a chance to prove to Wendy that I can be a good boyfriend to her despite the age difference...

Slenderman once more holds out Majora's mask. **"** **It's up to you my boy; either gamble with supernatural forces far beyond your understanding...or go downstairs and sing 'Love Patrol Alpha' with your sister like a 'normal' boy."**

Dipper didn't need to think about it...he quickly gathered up enough supplies, potions, equipment, and spells to kill a hippopotamus...he then takes a deep breath. _This is who I am._ He thinks to himself as he puts on the mask...and is whisked away on the adventure of a lifetime...

… **.50 levels, one movie, and 12 omakes later...**

 **...Or in Earth Time: 1 minute later...**

Dipper gasped for air as he was deposited by a vortex onto his bedroom floor. "YES! I DID IT! WOO-WHOO!" He shouts triumphantly.

Slenderman smirks. **"Yes you did do it...and as agreed your wishes will be granted." He pulls out Dippers wish list. "And thank you- By the way; for making these wishes vague enough for me to be a true 'Jerkass Genie!'"**

Dipper paled, then slapped his forehead. "IDIOT! You focused so much on the 'Videogame Tropes' you forgot about the 'Wishing Tropes!' STUPID! STUPID!" He chastised himself.

Slenderman snaps his fingers, causing Dipper to fall asleep. **"Right, let's gets this party started!"** He snaps his fingers-

 **(Music starts)**

 **I was all on my own, I didn't care if anyone was there**

 **The only time I didn't mind the company W** **as when I found my Funny bone!**

"What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say "Mabel" you say- And then the top of the Shack exploded...

 **so I left my home and I had a knack for the unknown**

 **I loved to investigate** **and make believe That someone noticed me...**

The Slenderman powered weirdness wave tore through the gravity Falls weirdness barrier like tissue paper...

 **And it was all in good fun, I had a great run, Until I ran into a certain Slenderman...**

The weirdness wave passed through Piedmont, destroying the Pines home and killing their family...

 **An ancient treasure called my name.**

 **And I was never the same...**

The weirdness wave continued until it enveloped the country...

 **Oh Majora, What have you done to me? I used to be so carefree Now I can't escape this misery...**

Then it enveloped the world!

 **Oh Majora, I never want to show my face again!**

 **But I guess in just 3 days-**

A small singular crack appeared over the once tranquil town...

 **-it won't matter anyway...**

Slenderman crooned as he ran his fingers through Dippers hair lovingly...before he began snipping off body parts...

 **Oh, you were just a lost little boy**

 **When I gave you a brand new toy**

 **I opened up a world for ME to enjoy...**

Slenderman helped speed up the masks integration with Dippers body...with fire...

 **When the world says that you're a disgrace.**

 **It feels so good to know they'll be replaced!**

Wendy nearly falls down. "Whoa, WHOA! I think it's an earthquake!" She blows an air-horn. "Hey, everybody, we got to get out of here!" She shouted before she was enveloped in a beam of light and vanished...

 **Everyone will change their tune...**

Slenderman pauses as he looks up

 **When they see the moon...**

All across the world people(who were not busy dying or running for their lives), looked up in disbelief...the moon had eyes! Green eyes! And long, beautiful red hair!

 **Shining down... And shedding her tears...**

 **For the Pines Kid She befriended for years...**

"SWEET MERCIFUL FRAK! I'M THE MOON!?" Screamed Wendy telepathically, causing everyone's ears to bleed...

 **And on his behalf She will unleash her wrath...**

 **So don't you act surprised when I Watch the flames and laugh!**

Sure enough Slenderman laughed as random pedestrians were set ablaze...

 **Oh Majora, What have you done for me?**

 **I used to be so weak inside But now this power I won't hide...**

Dipper slept on as his body was transformed and twisted by the masks dark magic...

 **Oh Majora, I never want to see this place again!**

 **But I guess in 3 days-**

A large cracking sound caused Bill to stir in his lair...

- **It won't matter anyway!**

Slenderman watched as the bubbles of madness warped psyches...

 **Now you may regret forgetting me, I've been waiting patiently**

 **And now I've got the chance To make you finally See the pain cannot be undone-**

 **You called him an abomination!**

 _Which will actually be true when I'm done with him..._ Thinks Slenderman to himself as he continues Dippers surgery...

 **Now there's no going back, And nowhere to run!**

" **Bring it on home!"** Shouts Slenderman as the sky rains blood...

 **Oh Majora, What's become of me?**

 **Pleasure is mine, finally**

 **But he still has this misery...**

"Mabel...Wendy..." Groans Dipper to himself...

 **Oh Majora, Should he have trusted all The things I had to say?**

 **But I guess in 3 days-**

-IT WON'T MATTER ANYWAY!"

Finishes Bill Cipher as he and his Hench-maniacs eagerly wait for the barrier between worlds to shatter...in three days time...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The song was a parody of 'Just 3 Days' by Mandopony**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
